The Overlord claims the Mask of Hatred
This is how The Overlord claims the Mask of Hatred goes in The Dark Lord Returns. alicorns come to the Oni Temple sees paintings Princess Cadance: It's their story. Twilight Sparkle: The Oni. It's amazing. explains the paintings Princess Celestia: When the First Spinjitzu Master escaped their world, they must have come looking for him. Princess Luna: He was the key to winning their eternal war with the Dragons. Ninjago was a new world to them. The Oni must've holed up here. Explains all the traps. Must not have wanted any visitors. enter the cave sees the Oni Mask of Hatred unexpectedly gets the Mask is confused Twilight Sparkle: What happened? Princess Celestia: You just grabbed the Mask. Twilight Sparkle: But I thought only someone with Oni blood could take it. Princess Luna: I do not understand. How could she get the mask? Overlord arrives The Overlord: So, you found the last Oni Mask. Princess Cadance: Overlord! The Overlord: You four have the blood of an Oni and a Dragon. The four of you each have the power to create and destroy. alicorns are shocked Princess Luna: You only wanted us to get the mask you couldn't find. The Overlord: I didn't need you to find the mask. It would've already been mine before you got here had your friends not stolen Wu from us. evilly is shocked Princess Celestia: The baby is Master Wu? The Overlord: Oh, that's right. You didn't know. chuckles The Overlord: I never asked to be banished! blasts at them The Overlord: You defeated me for the last time! fires at him Overlord is angered The Overlord: Garmadon never asked to be evil, but I gifted him that. Princess Luna: How did you do that? The Overlord: The Great Devourer. It bit him as a child when it was young. fights them Princess Luna: You caused Garmadon to be evil! You caused him to do all those evil things he did! The Overlord: Yes. I needed a pawn to shift the balance to return. Princess Celestia: The Devourer biting Garmadon? Its venom taking years to corrupt him? It was all part of your master plan to return and get revenge? The Overlord: Ah, yes, the mastermind. You princesses really are from the old days. Princess Cadance: Bringing back Gorog? The Overlord: He was my family! To resurrect my son, I never repressed those feelings. Twilight Sparkle: You were never bent on restarting your Light vs. Darkness war. You were only after revenge. The Overlord: Correct. I care about Gorog and the Preeminent. Tell me. How many times has Equestria almost fallen on your watch? How many times have you failed and let others pay the price? chuckles You're not really its protectors. You're just winged unicorns with crowns on your heads. Equestria is now my home too. And with my beloved son returned, we will be reunited. We will return Equestria to glory. Give it the ruler it truly deserves. Princess Celestia: Gorog will never help you. The Overlord: Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. is concerned The Overlord: And here's one of my little secrets. I created the Great Devourer. is shocked Twilight Sparkle: Impossible. The other Jedi would be aware of it. The Overlord: The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their visions, my dear. What if I were to tell you about a Crystal Lord called SkekMal? Princess Cadance: Why should we believe you? The Overlord: My Legion were once in league with this SkekMal, but they were betrayed ten years ago by the Lord of the Crystal. Join me, and together, we will destroy the Skeksis. Princess Celestia: We will never join you, Overlord. The Overlord: Out of all villains, you never figured which one was the greatest. Princess Luna: It was you. The Overlord: The greatest villain is the one you never knew was there in the first place. What do think that makes me? steps up Princess Celestia: You're the dark lord. The Overlord: That's right. And I always will be. Twilight Sparkle: Mac was right. You and Gorog are both warped, twisted. The Overlord: It's in our nature. Princess Cadance: You'd have sacrificed anything before losing your son. The Overlord: Perhaps. I will fight Mac. Princess Celestia: He does not fight only to fight. The Overlord: Physical pain can only hurt so much. I intend far worse. is worried Princess Celestia: Then what do you want? The Overlord: I want you to feel the suffering that I felt when the First Spinjitzu Master banished me! If Lord Garmadon was reborn, he won't be the man you recognize! His light will be gone and I want his cold hands to destroy you! Princess Luna: We will never feel what you feel. The Overlord: We'll see. away the walls begin to crack sees the Overlord with the third mask Grogar: The Overlord has the mask! We have all three! takes it off The Overlord: Come, my minions. Overlord and his minions leave when the heroes stop them Kai: Not so fast. Overlord is enraged Cole: Careful. I wouldn't want you to upset the child. Jay: Haha. Looks like we have the upper— Overlord's Nindroids arrive grins groans Jay: Oh, come on. Zane, I thought you said we had them outnumbered. Zane: Uh, that was before I knew how many of them there were. facepalms Overlord cackles rest of the Overlord's Legion arrives get in a stand-off smirks Aspheera: Oh, now isn't this a lovely pickle? cackles is angered Starlight Glimmer: Where are they?! The Overlord: Your beloved princesses can't help you now. Ice Emperor points his staff points his bow at him Zane: Don't even think about it. Kai: This can end one of two ways: either you hand the masks over peacefully— Jay: I don't even have to know the rest of the choices. I like that one. The Overlord: Or what? Kai: Or we'll have to get all Ninja up on ya. The Overlord: What does that even mean? Kai: I don't know. I was improvising. Usually the princesses do the talking. But they aren't here. B—Where are they?! grins suddenly got blasted from behind alicorns arrive Princess Celestia: Everyone, the Overlord's back! Kai: We kind of got that much. Overlord gets back up is shocked